MothBeGone
by WizKid94
Summary: AU! Sabrina, you're crazy!" If you said that, she would agree. "Why are you helping her?" "I don't know..." Full Summary inside PuckxSabrina New Chapter! Henry doesn't like that...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Here it is, as I had promised. For those who have read my other sisters Grimm Fanfic, Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing, you would know that I had promised to make this fanfic. I know I had said that I would put this up AFTER I had finished M:SIFL, but due to the fact that it took so long for me to update the last chapter, I felt that it is my duty to put this up as another apology. I am sorry about that.

Okay, for the point of this chapter, I decided to write this fanfic in the style that Michael Buckley (who owns the Sisters Grimm by the way, not me) uses for the Sisters Grimm. So here is that prologue thing that he does, giving you a hint for the future.

I will say this now, there will be an OC in this story, even though I said there won't be, but it is NOT Pixie. Actually his name is Peter, and he won't come in to the story until later. Pixie on the other hand will be coming in in a couple of chapters, and I will explain Myself. Due to the fact that this chapter is so short, I will also add the first chapter as well today right after I add this.

Thank you and Enjoy!

-WizKid94

* * *

**Full Summary:**"Sabrina, you're crazy!" If you said that, she would agree. "Why are you helping her!?" "I don't know...." What happens when our favorite (not) Fairy comes to town!? Why is Sabrina acting so weird? Why is Moth here!? And who is Pixie? And why does she look like Moth!? What Madness have I created?! PuckxSabrina/PuckxPixie (Ps: Pixie Isn't an OC)

* * *

**Moth-Be-Gone**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

The baby smiled at her; evidently proud at what had just happened. Sabrina's mind went blank as thoughts and emotions collided with her like a sudden wave. She looked back down to the young baby; unable to find any words.

He sat proudly on the floor; his face still smiling, but his expression contorted instantly.

_"What's wrong with him!?" Sabrina cried hysterically as his face became an ugly red._

_Her heart began to race involuntarily, and a small pop echoed through the room._

_The room became still and very silent in the same instant._

_Sabrina's mouth fell open, and her stomach gave an unexpected lurch._

_Sabrina's vision became blurry; Sabrina fainted...._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Read and Reviews would be appreciated, Flames will only strengthen the Master.

Ps: Check out my profile and See my Deviantart url. You can find some Sisters Grimm Fanart and if you find Sabrina needs a Tylenol for an exclusive sneak peek to the Future in Moth-Be-Gone!


	2. Horrible Conscience

**A/N:** Again, as promised in the Prologue, here is the first Chapter.

I do not own The Sisters Grimm, I do own, however, Peter and the _APPEARANCE _of Pixie (hint hint) and the plot. Nope, nothing else...sad isn't it?

Okay to prevent any confusion: This is NOT related to my other Fanfic in any way shape or form....that is unless you count me...cause I wrote both....but you understand what I meant!

Sabrina's Parents are awake. Henry isn't as bad as I made him in my other story....but he's still irritable.

* * *

**Moth-Be-Gone**

_Chapter 1:_

Horrible Conscience

* * *

Sabrina Grimm had done many reckless things in the past; fighting giants, abusing magic, jumping to conclusions….and the list went on. But to be fair, most of those had been somewhat spur of the moment type of deals. Sabrina didn't think clearly before she acted; think out the chain reactions her actions would cause. It wasn't her fault that she did things like this; she couldn't help it.

But this…this was different. She **KNEW** what would happen if she did what she was about to do. She **KNEW** the consequences. She **KNEW** that she shouldn't be doing this. And she **KNEW** that there was no talking her out of it.

Sabrina shifted the form on her back; steadying it. It was heavier than she had expected, and her legs where already numb and cold from walking in the deep snow of the forest. Granny Relda was sure to kill her. Murder her, more likely. Sabrina wouldn't blame her. Not only had she disobeyed her orders by entering the woods without protection, but the fact that she was bringing…..!

Sabrina hated her conscience. No, she loathed it. It wasn't fair. Her conscience seemed to be against Sabrina with everything she did. For the most part, her conscience was quiet and bothered her little. This annoyed the girl. She hated how it left her to fend for herself; without guidance to the consequences to her actions. See another reason she did those reckless things!

But what bothered the blonde most, was when it DID help. Well, help wouldn't exactly be the way Sabrina would put it. From time to time, her conscience would be there, but not as the guiding voice; full of suggestions, that it should have been. No. Instead it was a nagging in the back of her head that wouldn't go away, no matter just how Sabrina tried to avoid it. And the fact that this occurred randomly was unbearable.

That's why she was doing this. She hated it. She would've rather left the pathetic form in the cold to wither away as it deserved; but she didn't. The fact that she took pity on it disgusted her. No matter how much she had been wronged by it from the past; her conscience told her it was the right thing to do. Though _MANY_, and she meant _MANY_, would beg to differ.

Sabrina hated karma too….it must have hated her as well.

With a sigh, Sabrina stopped her pace, and turned her head to the unconscious form that she carried. She shivered suddenly as a cold gust of wind hit her bare skin; having covered the form with her coat for warmth; it needed it more than she did.

With another sigh, Sabrina looked back to the direction of the Grimm house. It would be a couple more minutes until she would be punished for eternity.

First her father would curse at her; tell her that she could've gotten killed, while adding that to his list of "Why the should go back to Manhattan". Granny would say something on the same lines (minus the leaving), but have a way to make the girl feel guilty of leaving the house by mentioning what everyone would feel if she had been taken by the Scarlet Hand. Veronica, her mother, would sigh and give her another guilt trip. Daphne would glare at her; tears in her eyes, and stop talking to her again.

That would be when they would realize it.

Granny would bite her lip and look at her with disappointment. Her parents along with her uncle would stay silent. And Puck….

Puck…that's who she was afraid of. For a while now she tried to deny what her heart was telling her, but it was pointless. She knew that no matter how disgusting, cruel or immature the fairy was…she had fallen completely HEAD over HEELS in love with him. See….karma again.

But he…he wouldn't say anything, but his eyes would. He would look hurt, probably never want to speak to her as long as he lived; and considering he was _immortal_, it said something.

Sabrina felt her stomach churn. And with a heavy heart; she continued her pace.

"You know…." came a voice from above her, causing the blonde to halt instantly, 'You have a lot of nerve Grimm…."

Sabrina's heart stopped for a split second as she gazed above her. There he was, Puck; the one whose reaction scared her the most, the _last_ one she wanted to see at the moment, sitting in the tree, above her, his eyes looking down at her with disappointment, as his beautiful pink wings fluttered behind him.

Sabrina stood there; frozen, a he descended from his post. Something caught in her throat, and her heart started to pound.

Puck looked at the eldest Grimm Sister, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Well…!?" he said impatiently; demanding an explanation.

Sabrina tore her gaze from his.

"Not now Puck…" her voice sounded strangled.

The fairy didn't seem amused.

"You know how lucky you are that no one has realized you're gone!?" he growled; Sabrina winced.

"Puck…." She began helplessly, inwardly cursing at her weakness, "I….I…."

"You, _what_ Grimm?" he asked, his eyes looking at her angrily.

Subconsciously, Sabrina shifted her weight. Puck saw the form.

"Who is that?" he asked harshly, looking at the form Sabrina had draped her coat around; hiding its face.

Sabrina started to panic.

"Puck," she started nervously, "We need to go inside."

Puck wasn't fooled.

"Grimm…" he said again, "Who is it?"

"It's no one Puck…" Sabrina said hastily, "We need to bring her inside."

"If it was no one," Puck argued, "Why are you hiding her from me." Puck paused for a minute, "What did you do?" he asked accusingly.

Sabrina's temper betrayed her, "I didn't do anything!" she snarled.

"Then who is it!" Puck yelled back.

"It's no one!" Sabrina cried, "Now let's go inside."

"Not before you tell me who it is!" Puck retaliated.

Impatiently, Puck fluttered his wings and shot himself into the air. All Sabrina could think to do was run; and she did. But her legs couldn't take it; already weak from walking, Sabrina stumbled to the forest floor.

She felt Puck land behind her, but she did nothing; it was useless. With a sigh, Sabrina winced.

She felt Puck lift the coat, covering the form; he froze.

Sabrina had expected this. Turning to him, Sabrina looked at him apologetically.

"Puck….I'm sorry….I…I couldn't leave her…I…" but she couldn't find the words.

Puck looked at her is face pale; frozen in place.

"Puck….please!" Sabrina began, but it was too late.

With a stony expression, Puck turned away from her "Whatever…." He growled, "You do whatever you like…"

"Puck….wait!"

But he was gone.

With a sigh, Sabrina retrieved the coat Puck had torn off the form.

"Well," she told the unconscious form, "I guess it's just you and me…." Sabrina struggled uncomfortably as she muttered her name… "…..Moth…"

With that, Sabrina made her way into the yard; Moth on her back; her family on the back porch, awaiting an explanation, and Puck, somewhere, feeling betrayed.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh boy...I've made Sabrina _HELP _Moth...do I have a fever? What have I done? I have created chaos; that's what I've done.

Read and Review please. I always like meeting other Sister Grimm fans. Anonymous Reviews excepted. I enjoy reading EVERYBODY's opinions. I don't however tolerate flames. I'm sorry it is like that, but I AM human (sadly not an Everafter) and have feelings. Criticism and Opinions excepted, just NO FLAMES! Flames help strengthen the Master.

Thank you!

-WizKid94


	3. Crossing The Line

**A/N:** Yes, amazing isn't it. I'm alive! And what's this...I'm actually _updating_? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. I'm sorry guys. I must be the worst fanfic updater in the world. Well, enough of that, on with the story.

**And PS:** For the sake of the story, unless I figure a way to maneuver my way out of this spot, let's say that they don't know Mirror's the Master. He kinda plays a key role in one scene later on, but I can re-arrange the story if I must. Have faith in me.

* * *

_"Well," she told the unconscious form, "I guess it's just you and me…." Sabrina struggled uncomfortably as she muttered her name… "…..Moth…"_

_With that, Sabrina made her way into the yard; Moth on her back; her family on the back porch, awaiting an explanation, and Puck, somewhere, feeling betrayed._

* * *

**Moth-Be-Gone**

Chapter 2

_Crossing The Line_

* * *

Relda Grim was not angered easily. She was a very reasonable woman with an exceptionally high tolerance level. She tolerated many things throughout the years. She had to, she told herself, being how she and her family led their lives. It was a part of her job to be reasonable and it was part of her character to tolerate, but, like every human being out their, she could handle only so much- even for Relda Grim, a line must be drawn.

That line, her family knew, was a line you should never step within a five feet radius of. It was dangerous territory. Her family knew first hand that once you've crossed that line…well let's just say you need to run….quick.

There was one person, one poor person, who was always found straddling that very line, no matter what she tried, nor the actions she'd make to prevent it. This person was near always treading in dangerous waters. But Relda Grim tolerated it. That's why she sat on the back porch, quietly, awaiting an explanation.

A frown melted on her aged face as her granddaughter met it with a wince. For once Sabrina knew how close to the line she was at the moment, and for once...and she knew she would regret this later…she didn't care.

Taking a reassuring breath, which came out more as a trembling breath, Sabrina willed her legs to continue the path that they where on.

Her legs where weak and tired from their long trek, and numb from the bitter cold. If the well being of the fairy on her back wasn't enough, Sabrina would have ignored her family's disapproving looks, just for the sake of her frostbitten body.

You know, saying something is always easier than actually _doing_ it.

"Sabrina Grimm…." Her Grandmother started softly, but with enough force to make Sabrina's knees tremble at the sound. "I think we deserve a pretty good explanation."

Sabrina bit her lip, avoiding the gaze of her family. That was no request.

"Sabrina," Her Grandmother's voice said louder at Sabrina's silent reply.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Sabrina made the boldest move she had never wished to take. Lifting her eyes from the snow-covered ground, she met the eyes of her grandmother; ignoring the stares of the rest of the household, and continued walking.

Outwardly, Sabrina's face was emotionless, but inwardly, she was praying to God, or whatever else was out there, that she would be spared for what she was about to do.

"Sabrina…." Her grandmother's crisp voice threatened; Sabrina ignored it.

Eyes widening at his niece's reaction, Jacob Grim stepped forward to the girl.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" he, like the girl before him knew oh too well of the consequences of crossing the line, and did not want to see his niece making the same mistake e once did, "You're in enough trouble as it is. Don't do this!"

Sabrina merely stepped around the older man, to the shock of the entire family.

Sabrina's emitted a silent groan as two girls placed themselves within her path. One holding an expression nearly as cold as the ice biting at her body, the other…looking as scared as Sabrina felt.

Sabrina found her throat dry up instantly.

"Daphne….move…" it was almost inaudible.

"No." her sister remarked venomously.

"Daphne….please…" Sabrina pleaded. For the longest time now, Daphne had not been on Sabrina's side, a result from a mistake the elder Grim sister was eagerly trying to make up to the younger girl. She didn't want to make things worse than they where.

"No Sabrina!" her sister screeched with rage, "Do you think you're better than us!?"

Sabrina closed her eyes tightly, "No…."

"Then why d you always do this!?"

A silent shiver emitted from the form on Sabrina's back. Sabrina may not know much about doctors or medicine, but she knew one thing for sure- if this didn't stop soon, the girl would never survive.

Sabrina almost laughed bitterly at the irony. Her she was risking her life (quite literally given what she was about to do) for the life of a fairy that had wanted her dead in the first place.

Sabrina sadly met the eyes of her sister, "I'm sorry…." She began quietly as her sister's cold expression wavered, 'But…..but I have to do this…."

And with that Sabrina pressed forward, inevitably knocking both girls into the icy ground.

With no other alternative, Sabrina quickened her pace and entered the house. Immediately her body was filled with warmth. At the sudden change of temperature, her body went to give way, but Sabrina forced herself onward.

Her body strained and protested but she ignored it's cries, along with the angered cries of her family.

Her father's voice filled her ears.

'_Oh…yep that would be the middle name…_' Sabrina winced as she, sadly, crossed way beyond the line.

With a dark scowl, she turned to the form on her back and muttered bitterly, "You better be worth this…"

Sabrina climbed the stairs.

x-M-B-G-x

By the time her family had reached her Sabrina nearly collapsed at her bed. Using the last of her strength, Sabrina placed the fairy into the most comfortable position she could manage before collapsing at the bedside.

Entirely exhausted from what had just occurred, Sabrina placed her head upon the bed and closed her weary eyes.

"SABRINA!"

With a soft whimper, Sabrina opened her eyes as her family crowded in her room.

"You better have a good explanation for what you did!" Yep she had definitely crossed the line.

Sabrina tried to shift her body to meet her demise, but her body became limp.

"Sabrina are you listening to me!?"

Sabrina looked up at the fairy preoccupying her bed. '_I hate karma…"_

"Sabrina I will count to thre…"

Sabrina silenced her seething grandmother as she made an attempt to move from her spot. She struggled under her aching arms and trembling legs, but she managed to stand. With one last look at Moth, who was now soaked in sweat, Sabrina turned to her family.

Their faces still incredulous, Sabrina winced at both the pain of her body, and the punishment she was bond to receive.

Her voice was weak, and her vision swayed, but with the last of her strength she looked at her family. A weak smile tugged at her numb lips. Sabrina let out a soft, verging hysterical, laugh.

"I think she has a fever."

And with that Sabrina Grim's world…went black.

* * *

**A/N:**I really am the worst fanfic updater, and I am sorry. I think I have ADD. Whenever I try and start a new chapter, I always get distracted. Please have patience with me. And for those who do, I apologize and thank you. I know it has been a long time since I've updated all my fanfics, so today I will be making an effort to update each and every one of my Sister Grim Fanfics. If any are not updated by tomorrow, I give you full permission to yell at me :).

I need some help. I just moved, and my books are still packed tight. Is Sabrina's middle name ever mentioned in the books? if not, is there anyone willing to give me a suggestion. I wouldn't mind making a poll from a list of names you've suggested. I'd appreciate the help.

Harry Potter's comming out soon! They're going to ruin the book, but Mom just got Midnight Showing tickets. I'm still excited. Then in a couple of weeks it's Connecticon. But don't worry I'll update soon anyways!

Same rules for reviewing as in the Previous Chapter. Thank you again.

-WizKid94


	4. The Chapter Henry Doesn't Like

**A/N: **What is this? An _update_! What blasphemy is this? Wow...I don't even know where to begin. I have always stated that I have been a procrastinator at heart, but this is beyond pathetic. I'm really sorry, and insert excuses here, but I need to explain a few things first...

I'm sorry for the long gap. Last year I went through a lot and lost my drive. This includes my other fanfics; Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing mostly. I will **not** be continuing any of my previous Sister Grimm works, and as tough as it is to say, I doubt anything will change my mind. I can't thank you guys enough for the support and what-not, but it is just too much. Heck, I don't even know what's making me peruse this fanfiction to be completely honest, but somehow I've managed to see a spark of something that will redeem this utter failure. (Yeah I'm really hard on myself...) But another thing I need to address: **THIS FANFIC WAS CREATED BEFORE MIRROR WAS REVEALED AS THE MASTER**. So from this point further this story is completely AU. Yadda Yadda I shouldn't have expected anything else, but the fact remains, Mirror plays a big role in this plot. So I don't want to hear any 'But he's the Master...not (insert name here)!' Cause right now, I don't care. Maybe I can manage it in by switching a few things around and what not, but who knows. So for the sake of (what's left of) my sanity, we have _not_ met Pinocchio, Briar Rose is _not_ dead, and Mirror is _not_ the Master. Can we all live with that? Yes? Okay! ...Okay, that's all, you can stop reading this. No I am not stalling. Okay I am. Now let's begin!

* * *

_Their faces still incredulous, Sabrina winced at both the pain of her body, and the punishment she was bound to receive._

_Her voice was weak, and her vision swayed, but with the last of her strength she looked at her family. A weak smile tugged at her numb lips. Sabrina let out a soft, verging hysterical, laugh._

_"I think she has a fever."_

_And with that Sabrina Grimm's world…went black.

* * *

_

**Moth-Be-Gone**

Chapter 3

_The Chapter Henry Doesn't Like

* * *

  
_

Henry Grimm wore a grim, no pun intended, frown on his face as he watch his family fidget around his daughter and the unfamiliar girl in her bed. He didn't like things like this. He didn't like that his daughters were thrust into the life he had so precisely hid them from. He didn't like how he had no choice in the matter. He didn't like how he had been helpless during the transaction. And he _definitely_ didn't like that the man responsible, the _Everafter_, responsible, was still unknown and out there.

To put it simply; Henry Grimm did not like much about Ferryport Landing, and he wanted _out _but it wasn't up to him; and as one would expect, he didn't_ like_ that.

Veronica, however, took the opposite approach. Her mother-hen instincts drove in almost instantly, and she took no hesitation before fussing over her fallen daughter; her brother-in-law was fast enough to catch the young girl before any more damage was brought to her, but that didn't stop the young mother's worry.

She, for the life of her, _could not sit still. _She brought her hands to the young blonde's face, felt for a temperature, then moved across her body inspecting any possible cuts or bruises or, dare she think of it, _frostbite_.

Her mind was in a frenzy; a big jumbled mess which didn't really help matters at the time, but she was a mother; she couldn't _help_ it.

Jacob Grimm loosened his grip on his niece, as if fearing the young girl to be too fragile and about to shatter in his grasp. He knew better, though, he knew that his niece was stronger than that, but for a brief moment he let the panic sweep through him for once. He didn't like thinking of his Sabrina as weak. No, he shook his head of these thoughts, she wouldn't have either. If anything, he concluded, this act of...well defiance, showed just how strong the young girl was.  
A small smile crept to his face, she wasn't weak, just exhausted.

Daphne Grimm, sister of Sabrina Grimm, let herself cling to her friend for support. Red, though perplexed and confused at the scenario, let the braided brunette squeeze her hand almost painfully.

Daphne was scared. Sure she was mad at her sister, and it even crossed her mind to give her another dose of silent treatment, but that thought left her mind the instant she heard that laugh escape from her sister. She was mad at her sister for disobeying Granny, but...she didn't want her sister to die. Though the idea was over-dramatic at the time, it was the only thing the girl could comprehend.

Relda Grimm, however worried for the well being of her granddaughter, focused her entire attention on the unfamiliar, or so she thought body in the room. Her brows scrunched in confusion, as she recalled her granddaughter's last words before collapsing in dire exhaustion._ "I think she has a fever."_

The fact alone that her granddaughter had ignored her own well-being, focusing instead on the other body, filled Relda with pride, and deep respect for her _liebling._ She understood that Sabrina was not often prone to doing the _right_ thing, at least the first time 'round, and she also saw the confusion the young girl suffered for the past months regarding her life, but knowing that, Sabrina had thrown away all conflicting thoughts and jeopardized anger from the entire Grimm household to help another...well, it just showed a major leap regarding the angry girl.

After her miniature internal narration, Relda shook herself out of her frozen state, and walked passed her growing granddaughter to inspect the other form.

It didn't take long for realization to register in the old woman's mind. _This_ was unexpected, true, but Granny couldn't help but let the broad smile plaster on her face regarding her granddaughter.  
Henry watched his mother's reaction to the other girl with furious curiosity. He _didn't like_ his mother's soft smile while everyone else panicked.

The room's atmosphere took in Henry's mood and dropped considerably, alerting the remaining residents of the new-found tension.

Daphne let out a sharp gasp, being the only one in the room to recognize the Everafter, leaving the remaining three in the dark.

This is where I repeat, 'Henry didn't like that".

"Mother," his voice was crisp and tight, "Who is this?"

Relda looked up to her son, her smile now slipping into a pursed frown.

"This, Henry" she replied calmly pointing to the fairy, "Is Moth. You might remember her, from Faerie."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaannnd, I leave you with a cliffy. Yeah, I really scammed you on this chapter...man I feel awful. There is no excuse for my utter laziness, but hey, an updates an update. Anonymous reviews welcome. Flames _tolerated to a point_ (cause I deserve them...).


End file.
